


Fortunately, he is not jealous

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: "What do you mean a woman, Marco? Do I look like someone who has a woman on his side?"When a talk about possible spouse of the late Whitebeard captain arose, Marco was chill.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Fortunately, he is not jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello no-ship pair. I am here again.

After Nekomamushi left, Marco didn't go back inside. He took a walk, and it was a long one (he could always fly back if he was too lazy to walk).

Somehow he felt disappointment in himself.

For someone who had been helping people consistently over the last two years, it didn't feel right to let his friend leave empty-handed.

But then what to do?

For the problem was still imminent, he couldn't get himself to give in, leaving the place unprotected. It's his beloved's legacy after all.

* * *

_"What do you mean by a woman, Marco? Do I look like someone who has a woman on his side?"_

_"Not like that Pops, It's ju-"_

_"Edward." the man corrected. "As you agreed to call me when we had privacy of my room. Our room."_   
_Yonko's captain said in rather sulky tone._

_Marco looked at his Po-, ehem, lov-, not quite... as the man did bring him to a church not several weeks ago albeit a run down one, and privately at that, -husband with amusement in his eyes (he was beyond exasperated at this point, anyway)._

_"Okay, so... Edward. I am asking you if you happen to have lovers, sons or daughters who can come in the meantime, and in the future too, asking for acknowledgment from you, and from us."_

_"You're asking if someone will come and pose as my lover or my blood asking for inheritance?"_

_Marco nodded. "That's not unheard of. Roger did leave all his treasure somewhere in the last island."_

_The man in golden lock looked at his spouse with a glint of mischief._ _"Hmm... so, are you jealous?"_

_Marco shook his head easily. "Not at all. Considering that you've been so faithful to me in these last twenty years. But then there were times when I was still a kid or hadn't been born, so..."_

_Newgate sweatdropped. "What a way to remind me of my old age. You're lucky that I love you."_

_"So, no?"_

_"I had flings here and there, but that's before you even came to picture. No offspring that I know off, no."_

_"Okay, that clears it." Marco smiled, looking at his sullen husband._

* * *

Looking at the horizon of the setting sun, Marco realized that he had unknowingly and mindlessly wandered to the resting place of the late Edward Newgate. The wind blew his face softly, as if to welcome him. Smiling, Marco sat on the grass and hummed.

Looking at the monument, "So, no offspring that you know off, huh?"

The wind blew again as if answering his question. "Also, you said that there wasn't anyone that matterred before me."

He took his glasses off (never needed it anyway for his sight was excellent, perks of being phoenix)

"At least when romantic aspect was concerned."

Wind blew even stronger.

Marco chuckled. "I don't doubt you at all. It's just, I don't like that there are bad people being associated with you. And these people are after me for money."

A sigh, a content one. While looking at the darkening sky, a wistful voice, soft almost like a whisper. "It makes me wonder what kind of fit you'll throw when you find about it. Like... will you go ' _I am the strongest man in the world, I will not let anyone hurt you_.', and who are you kidding? I am a phoenix, no one can hurt me."

"Except that Garp... and a couple of time that yellow monkey Kizaru succeded to land laser-bullet-something on me when I got careless..."

The wind blew strong again and Marco chuckled.

* * *

Days after the announcement of the abolition of shicibukai system, Marco felt less worry when he decided to leave for Wano. What with the Marine now is hunting for the allegedly biological son of Edward and all.

On the way to the island though, he notices a very strange ship.

_Is that... Is that a giant pineapple on the deck?_

He sees the familiar lord cat and greets (his heart is so much lighter, he smiles).

"Nekomamushi,"

And then because his son (not officially) is also there...

"Izou. Fancy meeting you here."

**Author's Note:**

> I was researching about Nekomamushi's pineapple ship and that scene got to me.  
>  _'What's Bakkin?!'_  
>  _'Marco was the only person that Newgate loved (romantically)!'_  
>  Okay, pardon my craziness. And thank you for reading ^^


End file.
